Sylvieria Timeline
'BEFORE TIME' Maria Calla dreams of Genevieve and creates Sylvieria Genevieve creates Pryiam (the first of the Genierprymia) from her breastbone Pryiam creates the giant Prysius (the first of the Geniersegunda) from its own bones Genevieve, terrified of Prysius, beheads him in the dark Prysius' severed head cracks Pryiam in five places Genevieve marks herself with a yellow owl's eye in penance for the guilt she feels, murdering Prysius The remains of Prysius stay in the center of Pryiam, becoming the Spire mountain The death of Prysius births Thaeron the Reaper of Fear. Genevieve creates Ao (the second of the Genierprymia) from her heart Genevieve becomes enraged by the constant light and heat of Ao and sends him below Pryiam Pryiam, as Pryma, falls in love with Ao and uses his light to birth Aopros the Clockmaker (the second of the Geniersegunda) Aopros dreams of Time Genevieve, alone on the surface of Pryiam, creates Iori (the third of the Genierprymia) from her mind Iori travels below Pryiam to retrive Ao for Genevieve Ao and Iori fall in love and mate Iori gives birth to Mephilista the Third Light (the third of the Geniersegunda) In a jealous rage, Pryma uses Ao's heat to murder her son, Aopros, melting him and reforming his remains into the Bronze Clockwork: the Starwheel and the Pursuit The death of Aopros results in the birth of Khaeron the Reaper of Vengeance Pryma imprisons Ao and Iori on the Pursuit, part of the Bronze Clockwork, so they can never touch again Pryma kills the infant light Mephilista, tearing her asunder and scattering her light across the Void The death of Mephilista births Anheiros the Reaper of Cruelty The Ten Constellations appear where Mephilista's light lands in the Void Genevieve ascends the Spire and builds the Spiraling Palace atop Prysius' spine Prymus, the soul of Prysius, journeys to the Spiraling Palace where he forgives Genevieve for his death Prymus casts out the yellow ink from Genevieve's owl eye tattoo and Aszwal, the Owl embodiment of Guilt is born Prymus builds Zyrthes, the Owl embodiment of Absolution from stone and sapphire and presents it to Genevieve as a gift Zimri, the soul of Aopros, travels to the surface of Pryiam and joins Prymus in the Spire The soul of Mephilista, Chryssa the Magistress, travels to the surface of Pryiam to join Prymus and Zimri in the Court of Genevieve in the Spiraling Palace Pryma impregnates Iori, who gives birth to Celeda. Pryma drags Celeda to the surface of Pryiam and cuts Celeda's throat. Celeda's blue-white blood fills the cracks left by Prysius' skull in Pryiam and becomes the Riversea of Sylvieria. The death of Celeda births Gheiros the Reaper of Domination The collective of the Four Murders, Thaeron, Khaeron, Anheiros and Gheiros gives rise to Athira, Death Itself. The soul of Celeda, Cozbi, joins Prymus, Zimri and Cozbi in Genevieve's Court Celeda's body splits into the twelve Gods of the Riversea and Crethia the Great Goddess of the Riversea 'THE DAWN (BEFORE THE ICHONOCHRYST)' 01.01.1000 BI - Time begins with the First Day starting with Ao rising on the Pursuit 01.01.1000 BI - Ophros is born as Time begins 01.01.1000 BI - Ophros retrieves the Bronze Chroniker from the Clockwork remains of Aopros 01.01.1000 BI - Ophros creates the Watchwork Tower at the Duskside of the Pursuit on the Clockspine of Pryiam. 01.01.1000 BI - Ophros creates the Silpherenyes Iriph and Eraph, Guardians of the Chroniker, from two of his twelve silver eyes 01.01.1000 BI - Jhoerst the Gray Decaphrost is born in the Void behind Watchwork Tower 01.01.1000 BI - Iori rises at the First Dusk 02.01.1000 BI - Feyhst the Pink Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel 03.01.1000 BI - Daeniol the Red Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel 04.01.1000 BI - Aadmol the Orange Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel 05.01.1000 BI - Mastrol the Yellow Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel 06.01.1000 BI - Baummol the Green Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel 07.01.1000 BI - Chaerol the Blue Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel 08.01.1000 BI - Tohlkol the Indigo Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel 09.01.1000 BI - Llewsol the Violet Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel 10.01.1000 BI - Whilsst the White Decaphrost is born in the Void as Watchwork Tower progresses on the Starwheel © 2012 Jason "Danger" Block | All Rights Reserved